edominations_portugalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
MERCADOS
General information The market system is one of the most important features of the eDominations world - a main source of fun, it is quite important for every player to understand well the market mechanisms in the game. Markets operations are one of the main sources for players profits and needs. You can purchase high-quality weapons for example in order to win more medals and gold, or vice versa - sell your weapons to get money directly. All markets are unique for their respective country - each country operates with unique currency, each country can set specific tax policy which to attract foreigners, or protect local production - everything is up to the players and their way of gaming and thinking. Market menu is located right on the main home page tab, into the Business Center directory. Trading center The trading center is the place where all type of items - from simple low-quality food to highest quality defense systems and hospitals - can be sold or purchased. You can actually search and sell in markets everything you need. In order to purchase, you simply need to adjust the menu to the desired type of item and it's quality. If you have no demand for the quality, but just the type of items, simply mark the no-stars option in the menu. Every item in Trading center demands local currency so it could be purchased. For example, if you are located in Peru, you can purchase items from the market using only local currency. You can make purchases from every market in the world by two ways: you need to have a market license or to travel to a region occupied by the desired country. Selling items is some different. In order to publish an offer in a foreign market (market different than your country citizenship you need to purchase license for it. You can purchase such license from your storage menu (located in My buildings). Each such license cost 20 gold and have no timing - once you purchase it, you forever can fully operate in the respective country local markets, and you can do it without the need of travelling. From the same place like license - in my buildings storage menu - is the place you can adjust your own trading center offers. For your own citizenship country you can sell without the need of license. You can choose up the country you wish to publish the offer (currency automatically is counted as the respective country) and adjust by the menu the items you wish to sell. Every type of items can be published for offer. It is very important to say - every market have a different taxation rate, which can be checked in the respective country economy section. Those taxes always have value, in a minimum of 1%. This value is added to the price which the seller set and is covered by the client. For example : There is an tax rate of 5% in Columbia for hospitals. Player wish to sell Hospital for 10 000 currency. He set this price as selling price and on the local market his hospital will be shown as a product which is sold for 10 500 currency. If another player buy it, he pay those 10 500 currency, from which 10 000 goes to seller (his desired price) and other 500 currency go to country treasury, covering the tax rate. The same procedure is valid for all type of items, including raw materials. In the national market, the items shown on top are prioritized by the price. Lowest price is shown on top. Job market Every country has its own unique job market where company owners can struggle to attract workers and increase their productivity. Working is one of the most important daily activities, which also from the daily task demands lead to increase of strength. Because of this, every player is good to have a job, and it is good when you work for a bigger salary. This salary you pick up from the Job market. Of course, most important is that sooner or later, you will need workers by yourself for your production and companies. And you will need to compete with other industrial sharks on the very same market. Every player can also work multiple times per day by using houses and receive multiple salaries for his work. Salary rates and working tax are something which the country can regulate too. Tax is taken from every working activity, even from the ones done by a house. It is allowed by game rules players to work for small amount of currency (initial sums) if they get in return items or gold as additional payment with a donation. Still, such payment into products or gold must be reasonable or could be accepted as an exploit (which is not allowed). Currency House Currency Houses are one of the most important places of the game because the gold-currency exchanges happen there. Since currency is the main way to market operations and salary payment, so become the gold-currency rates. In the end, currency is a money with local power, but for international business and international value gold is the thing which matter. Also, in many cases, a good profit from local market in currency is good to be turned in additional factories and production, for bigger profits - and them people need to exchange currency for gold and spend it in companies. Every Currency House is also unique for the country - and operate only with the local currency system again. Also, Currency markets are tax-free. Countries themselfes can also regulate this market by creating currencies for the cost of gold (or by not doing it too) with Issue Money and Donate laws, in a rate 1 gold = 200 local currency. It is common type of battle also different countries to alter the local currency house markets in order to provoke economical loses towards local business, and of course, this work also vice-versa. Greedy business can alter in the same way, if they have enough money to allow themselfes such big operations. A lot of profits can be done by speculations on markets, and when such profit is done by harming the opponent it is even better. Countries from their side can also use specific methods to avoid such activities, as donation systems and etc. Currency House can affect a lot all other local markets, because changing the value of local currency (there is difference between currency which costs 120 cc = 1 gold and such which costs 170 cc = 1 gold) because it can deflect up and down the standards of payments and costs itself. Company market Company market is the place where an exchange of companies for gold can be done. This is the only local market where country currency does not participate at all. Company market is the place where businessmen sell their companies directly for gold prices. Players can usually downgrade specific company for 50% of its value, but some prefer to update them for sale and gain bigger price (for example 70 gold company is better to be sold for 50 gold rather than disbanded for 35 gold). In the same spot, it is pretty good sometimes for company purchaser too, to get the desired company for a lower price. So it is good before players purchase the specific company to check company market for the same type of factories so they make a cheaper purchase. Still, there are some limitations for companies sales. Players can't set for sale companies which were purchased less than 10 days ago. Also, companies of quality Q5 can't be sold. It is important to be said that companies sold or purchased from company market are no obliged by country taxes and no gold reach the local country treasury.